Forever
by Vampire-to-B
Summary: Nessie is finally full grown and is extatic. But when something horrible happens, can she get over it for her family's sake? And what happens when 20 years later she meets someone new? How much trouble can they get into during their short highschool life?
1. Chapter 1

**hi there! so this is my very first fanfiction, and i'm very excited to get it uploaded. i've included a full summary at the end of this note, i hope my last one wasn't too suckish, although if you're reading this then you obviously clicked on my story so i must've done something right. right? anyway, please read and review. and don't worry about flames, i'm fine with those. if you don't like something tell me, i can take the heat. i'm a ruff tough colorado girl as my dad says. but because this is my first fanfic i would really appreciate it if you'd tell me if can improve on anything. thank you! and enjoy.**

**full summary-**Renesmee is finally full grown, and it seems as though her life can't get any better. but when tragedy strikes her life, can she deal with it for her family's sake?

and after 20 long years she meets someone new, who even though she doesn't know it, will change her life forever. what kind of adventures and problems will the 2 run into during their short high school life? read and find out! (you won't meet this person until chapter 10)

Forever

chapter 1

Renesmee POV

_Beeep. Beeep. Beeep. _The sound of my alarm woke me that morning. I hated that stupid thing.

I pounded the snooze button, much harder than necessary, and ended up crushing it. _Whoops. _Oh well. I figured I should get up anyway, just to avoid being yelled at. It was my birthday after all, I was expected at the main house

I threw my blanket off and stretched. Then I went over to my walk-in closet to get dressed. I never knew why aunt Alice insisted on a walk-in. Sure it was nice, but I didn't even have enough clothes to fill it. Alice bought me knew clothes all the time, but I grew out of them within like, 3 days, so there was no more point in keeping them. I put on a gray t-shirt and blue jeans, I knew Alice would hate it but I didn't have the patience to dress up today.

I then went over to my bathroom to brush my hair. I never used to be able to, it would have ruined my curls. But as I grew, for whatever reason my hair just, straitened out. **(a/n I know Renesmee is supposed to have curly hair, but I just can't picture her that way, so in my story it's strait, deal with it.) **Not that I minded, I kind of liked it better this way. It was easier to manage. well sort of. it fell just past my mid back, so it was pretty long, I guess that made it kind of hard to manage. my bangs on the other hand, fell jaggedy and right where the bridge of my nose starts.

My hair color had many different names to it. Bronze, copper, penny colored, auburn, or just reddish brown. It didn't matter to me. Only that it was my dad's color. My eyes however, I got from my mother. Big, and deep chocolate brown. I loved them. I also got my skin from my mom. Back when she was human of course. So it was darker than the rest of my families, but still very pale. Ivory it was described as. I liked it too. I had to admit, I was pretty, I just didn't care.

I inherited many vampiristic qualities from my father, rock hard skin, perfect features, plus my family said my voice sounded like velvet, and musical. Like my father's but girly, and I smelled like flowers. But I didn't care about that. What I liked was the other stuff. The strength, the speed, the amazing senses, it was great. The downside to being half vampire, was the fact I was only 6, yet I looked like a 16 year old. I grew up so fast. I felt like my whole childhood was stolen from me. But I endured. I wasn't that big of a deal I suppose.

Now it was time to take my daily measurements. SUCH a nuisance. But, it was necessary. Especially today, recently my growth has been slowing down, this excited me. It meant I was close to full grown. It started about 2 weeks ago, and grandpa Carlisle said if I didn't grow any more by today, then I was probably full grown. It was a little confusing, it wasn't supposed to stop until I was 7, but who knows, maybe I'm an early bloomer.

I held my breath as I stepped onto the scale. weight, 96 pounds. same as last week.

Height, 5'2'', same as last week.

_YES_!

I ran downstairs and out the door, most likely running right past my mother in the process, but I was just too excited to get to grandpa Carlisle.

I was running at vampire speed, which was probably to fast for a human to see clearly, but no where near as fast as my father could run. It didn't matter though, I wasn't in a race right now.

Just as the main Cullen house came into view however, I found myself suddenly lifted off the ground and being moved back to the cottage my parents and I lived in. _what the heck? __I_ looked up to see non other than my dad walking back to the cottage with his arm wrapped under my armpits, taking me along.

"Dad!" I yelled as I struggled to get down.

"Yes Nessie?" he asked. H_ow could he say it so nonchalantly?_

"Put me down! I need to talk to grandpa!" I whined back.

"Alice said you're not allowed in the house yet. you'll have to wait."

"But you don't understand! I think--" he cut me off.

"I know what it's about, and I know you're excited, but that doesn't mean I'm prepared to deal with the consequences of you spoiling your surprise."

"Coward." I mumbled.

"Heard that."

"You were supposed to."

we were now back at the house and he set me down at the table. my arms were crossed to show him I was pouting. he didn't even seem phased. my mother then came out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs for me. it was one of the few human foods I didn't find disgusting. I really did prefer blood. she kissed me on the head as she set it down in front of me.

"happy birthday sweetie."

"Mom!" I whined. "I wanna tell grandpa about my growth status!" My mother was a little bit easier to get through to with whining.

"Sorry sweetie, you'll have to be patient." _W__hy must she choose today of all days to resist..._

_My_ father chuckled at my thoughts. I just glared as I put a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"So when will Alice be done? I'm kinda tired of waiting too." My dad asked. I was still pouting.

"She said she'd let you know." Mom answered.

I finished my breakfast, put away the dishes, and then we all sat down and waited for Alice. It took a while, but eventually my dad perked up, I knew instantly what it meant and was out the door before he even got up. In a few seconds however he was right besides me running with my mother right behind. We got to the main house in less than a minute and found everyone outside waiting. Alice gave me a look of disappointment when she saw my outfit, but what could I say? I was a lot like my mom. They were all about to start wishing me happy birthdays and giving hugs, but before they could I grabbed grandpa Carlisle and pulled him to the side to tell him the news.

"Grandpa I think I've stopped growing!" I shouted to him. probably not the best idea, considering now everyone in the family's heads were now turned towards us. Except my dad's of course.

"You're still 96 pounds?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"You're still 5'2''?"

"Yep!!" my excitement was growing more and more!

Aunt Rosalie walked up then with my mom at her heals,"Has she stopped growing then?" they asked at the same time. They do that a lot when it comes to me...kinda creepy not gonna lie.

"Well considering it's been about 2 1/2 weeks since she's grown any, I'm gonna have to yes. Our little Nessie's full grown. And a year ahead of time too." he rubbed my head as he said this, ruining my hair but I didn't care.

"YEAH!!" I screamed as I jumped about 6 feet into the air. As I came down though, instead of hitting the ground I fell right into my mother's arms.

"isn't this great mom?!"

"I suppose...good for you sweetheart."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" I asked in an accusing tone.

"You just grew up so fast...I'm sure we're all a little sad." aunt Rosalie answered for her. I looked over to everyone to see sad smiles on all their faces.

"Aaaaaw. you guys!" I jumped out of my mom's arms and brought everyone into a group hug. Sort of...it's not like we could all fit but we did our best.

I looked up to see my father still off to the left with his back turned.

"Pa~~pa~~!" I sang. "Come get in the group hug!" he didn't move.

"That's fine. I'm gonna go get some punch." he said and began walking towards the door to the house. I separated myself from the hug and chased after him.

"You don't drink punch dad!" I yelled after him! I caught up to him and threw my arms around his waist. He STILL didn't turn around! Fine then, I turned him around myself to find him wearing a very sad/angry/pouty face. He wouldn't look at me though.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing." he said. Irritation clear in his voice,

"Doesn't sound that way! Tell me!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything.

"DADDY!"

Nothing.

"Ple~~ase!!" I used my most adorable begging voice, but still. Nothing.

Just then my mom came up behind me. "He's probably the saddest of us all sweetie." she said, "He and I talked about it last night, It's always hard for a father to see their little girl grow up."

I looked back to my father to see the pouty/angry part of his expression gone. Leaving only sadness. Tears came to my eyes; I cried almost as easily as my mother did, when she could that is. Almost. I hugged my father's waist again, tighter this time.

"O~~h!! Daddy!" I cried "It's okay! Just because I'm full grown, doesn't mean I'm full grown!" Okay, that didn't work, I tried again. "Well, I mean I may not grow anymore, but I'm only 6! And it's not like I'm ever moving out? Right?"

"I know that!" he said, pouty face back. I could tell he was still sad and irritated, so I placed my hand on his cheek to show him some things. some of the good times he and I had spent together these past 6 years. I wasn't sure if it would make him more or less sad, but it was worth a shot right?

There were times we were hunting together, him telling me bedtime stories, me dreaming of him, times we'd play games, races, arm wrestling, him making me breakfast, and teaching me how to cook. And then I showed him how much I already loved him, even when I was in my mother's belly. How much I loved to hear his voice, and how happy I was when he first held me in his arms.

When I looked up at his face, I saw a sad smile. But with that sadness, there was also joy, I was almost sure, that he'd be crying if he could. _I__ love you daddy._ I thought, knowing he could hear me.

"I love you too Nessie." he said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I just smiled up at him.

I turned around to see my mother giving me a warm smile, and everyone else just waiting patiently for my dad's and my little "hallmark moment" to be over. When they saw it was Alice ran up to me.

"Happy 6th kiddo!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Thanks Alice!" I said through laughs. How could she always be so happy?

"Well let's get inside! I want you to see the party!" she let go of me and bounded inside. I looked to my mom as she walked over.

"Should I be scared mom?" I asked her. I really was afraid.

"Oh, extremely." she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked in.

Sure enough, she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter 2! i hope you enjoy!**

**disclaimer-i own nothing! if i did i'd be rich...**

_"Well let's get inside! I want you to see the party!" she let go of me and bounded inside. I looked to my mom as she walked over._

_"Should I be scared mom?" I asked her. I really was afraid. _

_"Oh, extremely." she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked in._

_Sure enough, she was right._

* * *

Forever  
chapter 2

Renesmee POV

The whole place looked like a tidelwave of silk and lace hit it. It was filled with pink and white, and balloons and my gifts. I should've been used to it, for the past 6 years Alice and Rosalie have been throwing me parties every 2 months or so, and it usually wasn't that bad. Fun even, but this was too much. I didn't want to hurt any feelings though, I could tell they worked hard. So I just sighed and endured.

The party wasn't bad, we all were laughing, telling jokes, celebrating my newly found, almost adultness.

The gifts were nice. From dad, a car. A very nice car. **(a/n pic on profile) **a black and shiny Lamborghini. Very nice. Very fast! Like the rest of my family, I had a hard time not diving fast. a few months ago, when I looked 15, my grandma Esme and mom took me to get my permit. they promised that in a few days they'd take me to get my first license. I couldn't wait till I could get behind that wheel.

From uncles Emmett and Jasper, I got a very nice stereo for said car. I liked it. It was the same thing they got my mom for her 18th birthday though. I wondered if they got it for me because they really thought I would like it, or if they were just uncreative and couldn't think of anything else. Dad laughed at this; most likely confirming my second theory.

From grandma and grandpa. I got a new computer. I'm not sure how often I'd use it, but I didn't care, it was nice.

From my aunt's Rosalie and Alice, I got a brand new dress, which they made me put on. I didn't mind _too_ much. it was cute. it was a one piece and gray, it fell just above my knees. the sleeves were puffy, I liked that, and it had a darker gray sash around my waist. I liked it I suppose, not sure how much I'd wear it after today, but I suppose it didn't matter. As long as they were happy.

My mother's gift was a simple cell phone. Small and blue, but I was very happy with this! Not just because it was my first cell phone, but because me getting one had a double meaning. it meant now I would be able to go out more. Because of how fast I grew up, I was never allowed to go out, so I never needed a cell. if anyone saw me, and then a few days later I had aged considerably, it would totally blow the lid off of the family secret. So the only places I've ever been, were the cottage, the forest for hunting, the main Cullen house, and la push to visit my Jacob. Now that I would stop growing I could go out, go shopping, make friends, go to school! Well not that one. I don't wanna go to high school while I'm only 6, so I'll wait a few years. I'm sure that'll make papa happy too. I chuckled. he didn't. I figured he didn't like the idea of me going to high school at all. I chuckled again, he still didn't. He smirked though!

"What do you keep laughing at Nessie?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing." I changed the subject, "Thank you for the gifts everyone!"

They all started saying things like "It's no problem" and "Your welcome" at the same time, so it would've sounded like a jumbled mess to a human, but I heard every word loud and clear.

They sang me happy birthday a little later as I blew out the candles on my very small cake. I was after all the only one eating it. Another of the few foods I enjoy. Then we all changed out of our nice clothes to go on a family hunt. That was enjoyable. I had been a little thirsty. And now there was only one thing that could make this day perfect. But how to get it...

I decided after a long and hard thinking that I would just be forward about it, best method by far, my dad and aunt Rosalie would hate it, and I'm sure my mother would be a little resentful, but I really wanted this!

When we got home, I changed back into the dress I got, I wanted to make my aunts happy, and went to my mom.

"So mom, you said everyone's numbers were all ready in my contacts on the cell you bought me right?" B_e cool, be cool._

"Um, yeah, why?" she sounded confused, but not yet suspicious. That was good.

"Well, I was wondering..." I trailed off.

"Wondering what?" okay, now she was suspicious, not good.

"I was wondering if Jacob was in here too?" S_ound indifferent! sound indifferent! _

_S_he sighed. She knew what I wanted. "Yes he's in there Renesmee. Why?" she sounded as if she were afraid to ask.

"Well I wanted to take my new car out for a test drive, so I figured why not visit Jacob in the process? Is that okay?"

"Yes it's okay. It is your birthday after all, I'm sure he'll kill me if I make him miss it entirely. Go have fun, and tell him I said hi."

_victory!_ "Thanks mom." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and bolted out the door, keys in hand, to my new car. **(a/n to those of you who know about Lamborghini's, let's pretend the doors open normally. k?)** Once I was out of the driveway, I sped down the road, I don't know how fast, to La Push.

When I got to the border I slowed down, but I didn't stop. Because I was only half vampire, and because I was Jacob's imprint, I was allowed across the border whenever I wanted; Very useful.

As I neared Jacobs house I slowed down more and more, not wanting to scare billy. When I got there, I took out my cell phone to give him a call and get him outside. I searched through the contacts until I found his number, and hit the little green send button. It rang once...twice...three times and he answered.

"Hello?" he said, he didn't know who it was obviously.

"Hey Jakey!" I said into the phone.

"Nessie!! Happy birthday! Who's phone are you calling on I didn't recognize the number?"

"My brand new one. I got it from my mom. Cool huh?"

"Yeah! What else did you get?" here comes the best part.

"Well I got a computer, a dress which I am currently wearing, a stereo...what else?" I was teasing now, even if he didn't know it, "Oh! Right, look outside your window and you'll see what my dad got me!" I was now out of the car and casually leaning on the side waiting for Jacobs reaction when he saw me.

"Outside the--what?" I could hear him muttering on the phone. I looked up and saw the bulky form of my Jacob moving to his window.

He looked out, I just waved.

The look on his face was priceless.

He was now running down the stairs, making quite alot of noise, and I could still here him yelling on the phone. Things like "No way!" or "I can't believe it!" I was just laughing.

He came out the door and picked me up in a bear hug. A habit of his, not like I couldn't take it. He then began fauning over the car. Asking things like what year is it, or what company made it. It was funny, mainly because I had no idea. I let him take a spin in it, then we spent the rest of the day by the beach. just talking.

Before it was time for me to go home though, he walked up to me with something behind his back. I inwardly groaned.

"Nessie?" he was trying to sound innocent I could tell.

"Yes Jacob?" I made no attempt to hide my displeasure.

"Well I know you said you didn't want me to get you anything for your birthday, but, as your best friend, I felt it was my responsability to--" I cut him off.

"Look Jacob, if you got me a present I'm not going to get mad, I'll complain about you spending money on me, but I'm sure I'll like the present."

"That's the thing Nessie! I didn't spend any money. Just time." he now brought out the box from behind his back. It was wrapped beautifully. Silver paper with a dark blue ribbon around it. I almost didn't wanna open it and ruin the paper. Almost.

I took the box from his hand. And as I removed the ribbon my curiosity was growing. When the paper was off. I opened the box. And when I looked inside, I began to cry.

Inside was a scrap book with the words "Together Forever" on the cover. I grabbed the book and dropped the box. I opened the book to see almost all the pictues Jacob and I were in since I was born. The more pages I flipped through the harder I cried.

Jacob didn't seem to understand why I was crying. "Nessie?! Nessie what's wrong?! Do you not like it? Don't cry ness, I'll get you something else! I--"

"Don't you dare Jacob Black!" I screamed at him, "I love it so much!" I choked out between sobs. He just smiled and helped me wipe the tears from my eyes.

When I had finally stopped crying, I noticed I had a text from my father.

'Are you coming home soon!?' it said.

'Yes dad I'm on my way.' I replied. So impatient that father of mine.

"Sorry Jake my dad wants me home. I'll call you later okay?" I said shaking my new phone as I walked to my car.

"Alright. Happy Birthday Ness."

I stopped before I opened the door. "Thanks. I really do like the gift Jake."

"I'm glad." he gave me a kiss on top of my head. Then I got in the car and drove off.

The ride home was short, with how fast I was going, so I got home in about 10 minutes. When I got there I picked up the scrap book and walked inside. My mother came to meet me.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hi baby. How's Jacob?"

"He's fine." I replied. She was staring intently at my eyes. Uh oh.

"Honey?" she finally asked.

"Yeah?"

She bombarded me with questions, "Why are your eyes poofy? Have you been crying? Did something happen?! Do I need to tell your father?!"

Geez...

"No! No! Calm down mom. It's just the present jake got me for my birthday. It made me really happy. You know I inheirited you overactive tear ducts." she laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry. So what did he get you?" at least she was calm.

"Look for yourself." I handed her the scrapbook and went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"Wow..."she said as she followed me and looked through the book. "Oh Jacob..." she seemed to be mostly talking to herself, but I was listening with a smile on my face.

When she was done I took the book back and said I was going on a walk. Where I was going I didn't say, but I'm sure she knew. I was going where I frequently went on my walks. My parents knew about it, but no one else. It belonged to just us. My parents went there to be romantic and gushy, but I went there just to be alone, or to think.

It didn't take long to get there. Going at vampire speed that is. So within a matter of minutes I was at the medow.

I sat down with with my back against the boulder at the edge of the medow and basked in the sunlight. I looked down at my glowing skin. One of the things I liked about being half human. I didn't sparkle to the same extent my family did, so I could go out in the sunlight around people, and no one would notice. Well I'm sure they'd notice, but they'd just convince themselves it was a trick of the light or something.

I looked through the scrapbook until the sun went down. I was so caught up in it I didn't even notice though, and soon I found myself drifting into a peacful sleep.

One of the things I hated about being half human; Sleep was required.

* * *

**and thus concludes chapter 2. chapter 3 will be from edward's POV, look forward to that, and chapter 4, things begin to heat up, look forward to that as well. so i hope you enjoyed! please review!**

**peace out!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! enjoy!**

**disclaimer! i own nothing sadly...**

* * *

_I looked through the scrapbook until the sun went down. I was so caught up in it I didn't even notice though, and soon I found myself drifting into a peacful sleep._

_One of the things I hated about being half human; Sleep was required._

* * *

Forever

chapter 3

Edward POV

I sat impatiently in the living room of my father's house, now referred to as the main cullen house, waiting for my daughter to return from her walk. I always received grief from her about being overprotective, but come on! She was six! SIX! Even if she looked like a 16 year old now, she was still a little girl. MY little girl. And I didn't want anything to happen to her.

Bella seemed to sense my distress or something, and came to sit down with me. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed.

"She's fine edward." sometimes I think she may be psychic and just isn't telling me.

"How do you know?!" I asked, still worried.

"Because what kind of trouble could she have possibly gotten into between here and the meadow?" I opened my mouth to explain quite a few things that could've happened but she raised her hand to stop me. "Let me try that again. What kind of trouble could she have possibly gotten into that she couldn't _handle_ between here and the meadow?"

Okay she had me there..."But sti~~~ll!!" I whined, "Aren't you worried?! I mean how long has she been gone?"

"Well let's see, she got back from Jacob's at about 5:30..."

"Yeah?"

"...and she left shorty after that..."

"Yeah?!"

"...and now it's..." she checked her watch, "...nine." she did a double take. "Wait it's NINE?!" she was suddenly in a panic.

"She's been gone for three and a half hours!?" I was in even MORE of a panic, if that was possible.

We were both up and out the door in 2 seconds and racing towards the meadow.

"How could you not notice she had been gone for 3 and 1/2 hours!" I yelled to her.

"You didn't notice either!" she yelled back. Damn. We're bad parents.

We arrived at the meadow about 5 minutes later.

"Nessie?!" we shouted at the same time. We then saw, to our great relief, Nessie asleep beside the boulder at the back of the meadow. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I had been holding and walked over to her.

It looked like she fell asleep while looking at a, photo album?

"Bella, where did she get this?" I asked while I picked up the book.

"Jacob gave it to her today. as a birthday present." she whispered as she picked Nessie up off the ground. I closed the book and saw what was written on the cover. "Together Forever" it said. _G____reat__._

It was then that I heard probably the most adorable sound I had ever, and will ever hear. A tiny sneeze that escaped from mouth of my tiny daughter. Even when she sneezed it sounded like music. Bella and I smiled and began our run home.

It took us about 6 minutes to get back to the cottage, where bella changed Nessie into pj's, and we tucked her into bed. She continued to sneeze every now and again. I'm sure she caught a cold from sleeping outside. So funny that daughter of mine.

I sat in the living room with bella.

"See? Nothing to worry about!" she exclaimed.

"Ha! She still caught a cold didn't she?" I pointed out.

"Maybe, we'll ask carlisle to check when she wakes up." she sounded so indifferent. "You really need to stop worrying so much about her."

"I know, I know. But, I just feel like one day if I don't worry about her something horrible will happen. and alice won't be able to see it coming, that scares me so much."

"I know edward, it scares me too, but that doesn't mean we can let that fear take over our, or her, life. We need to trust her to come to us when something is wrong."

"What if she can't?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to hope something like that never happens."

I sighed, "This talk really just made me worry more."

She laughed. "I know. Me too." she sounded kinda sad, but I guess that made sense. We spent the rest of that night talking about other things, waiting for tomorrow to come so carlisle could check on Nessie.

But little did we know, did any of us know, that probably the worst thing Nessie could imagine right now, would happen in just a few days.

* * *

**well there you have it, chapter 3. i hope you enjoyed bella and edward'd thoughts on some things, and my little set up for what's gonna happen soon, blah blah blah.**

**please review!**

**peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's chapter 4. be warned, bad things happen this time...**

**disclaimer-i own nothing...i'm just borrowing it for a while.**

* * *

_But little did we know, did any of us know, that the worst thing Nessie could imagine right now, would happen in just a few days._  
chapter 4

* * *

Forever

Renesmee POV

I spent the next few days after my birthday sick in bed. Totally missing my mother's birthday in the process, that made me feel bad, but aunt Rosalie forbid me from leaving my room. Let me say this, being sick sucks. Even when it's just a cold, even when you're half vampire, it just plain sucks. When it was finally gone, the first thing I did was get my mother a birthday gift. The next thing I did was go hunting, and the third was call Jacob. I had been called by him every day while I was sick, so I was finally well enough to call him.

He was ecstatic when I told him I was feeling better. He insisted I go visit him the next day. I happily agreed. I had missed him too.

I had another reaon for going though. I had finally decided, now that I was full grown, that I could tell Jake that I liked him. _Like_ liked him. Hell I practically loved him. I mean I knew it would happen eventually, me being his imprint and all, but I thought sooner was better than later. I couldn't wait to tell him.

I don't remember how long I've liked him, or quite when I realized it, I just knew...

After dinner I picked out my clothes for tomorrow. as usual just a t shirt and jeans. I went to bed, and waited for the next day.

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped out of bed and into my clothes. When I got downstairs my mother had left me eggs and toast on the counter. She and the family were going on a quick hunt for mountain lions. I grabbed the toast and ran out the door. It was about 11 so I had the rest of the day to spend with my Jacob. I was so excited. I was already in the car and speeding towards la push. Believing nothing could possibly ruin this day.

Boy was in I in for a horrid surprise.

I got to la push in a total of 7 minutes. new record! I parked in front of Jake's house and rang the door bell. Nothing. _O__dd. __Didn't__ Jake tell me to meet him here?_ I went around back to look for him. No sign of Jacob. Where the heck was he? I decided he accidentally told me to meet him at his house and went looking for him. I didn't know why, but I had this inkling feeling something bad had happened. I did my best to ignore it though.

I got to the beginning of the beach and took a big whiff. I didn't smell him. Not a recent scent anyway, so I kept looking. As I neared the edge of the forest however, I got the scent of something that chilled my bones.

Blood.

Alot of blood.

Alot of _Jacob's_ blood.

I instantly broke into a run. Desperate to find my missing friend. I ran and ran until I came to a small clearing where the blood smelled strongest. I looked around, and saw the thing I had been praying not to see.

There was blood smeared everywhere. On the trees, in the grass, just everywhere. And dead in the center of the clearing was a bon fire raising at least 8 feet in the air. Around it were the figures of 16 vampires jumping and laughing and cheering. They seemed currently unaware of my presence. As I looked closer at the fire, I saw at the bottom, the limbs of my friend Jacob. Arms, Legs, his _head. __I_t was all there. Burning in a pillar of smoke.

At that point I did the only thing I could think to do.

I dropped to my knees, and I screamed.

I screamed my heart out. My best friend in the _whole_ world, the boy I _loved_, had been torn apart and burned in a bon fire. I was in the fetal position clutching my chest, I was in tears. I was sobbing hysterically. Why? WHY?! How could this happen to him!? Why my Jacob?! I hadn't even told him yet...

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a vampire's face in front of mine. He had blood red eyes, thick, shiny, light brown hair that curled, and a look of curiosity on his face.

"What are you doing out here little girl?" he said in a deep husky, but still musical voice. There was no sincerity there. He didn't care why I was out here. I'm sure he thought I was human. Heck he probably wants to make a meal out of me. Not like I cared...

They had killed him. They had killed him for no reason I'm sure. They were the ones who tore him to pieces and burned him. _Where were the others?_ I thought. _Why weren't they here with him?_ Surely the whole pack could've taken these guys. Suddenly I was angry. I was FURIOUS. Why had they killed Jacob?! WHAT HAD HE DONE?!

The next thing I knew the scenery was flying around me in a blur. I was vaguely aware of something in my hands, then gone, then there again over and over. I was also vaguely aware of yelling, growling, hissing, and more yelling. Was that me? Was that the other vampires? Woth? I couldn't be sure.

When everything had stopped, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, all I knew was that I was exhausted. I was breathing heavily as I looked around. What I saw caused my breath to hitch in my throat.

All around me were the limbs of the vampires who were here. They were scattered everywhere. I looked down at myself, looking for wounds. Instead I saw the head of the brunette who had spoken to me earlier in my hand. I screamed and threw it across the clearing as I fell backwards. I began scurrying away from the clearing, practically hyperventilating. But as I reached the edge something touched my shoulder. I turned around and growled in a defensive position, but I stopped when I saw who was there. I found myself looking into the wide eyes of my friend Seth. His eye's weren't wide with fear, but with worry and sadness.

I stood up slowly. Then I turned around and looked back at the clearing. All the body parts, the bon fire where jacob still burned, and I broke down.

I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I just cried and cried. I could feel seth wrapping his arms around me and trying to calm me, but I couldn't understand his words. All I heard were my cries.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and carried somewhere. I didn't know where or why and I didn't care. All I knew was the pain I was feeling. The last thing I thought of before everything went black, was my Jacob.

* * *

**so how did i do? this chapter is really important for me to get reviews, i want to know if i did okay in getting nessie's feeling across. i don't think so but tell me what YOU think that's what's important.**

**peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5...tension...**

**disclaimer-i don't own anything...**

* * *

_I collapsed to the ground sobbing. I just cried and cried. I could feel seth wrapping his arms around me and trying to calm me, but I couldn't understand his words. All I heard were my cries._

_I felt myself being lifted from the ground and carried somewhere. I didn't know where or why and I didn't care. All I knew was the pain I was feeling. The last thing I thought of before everything went black, was my Jacob._

* * *

Forever  
chapter 5

Renesmee POV

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to find myself on what I could only assume to be Seth's couch. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I was still to tired.

I could faintly hear voices around me. Alot of voices. Some crying, some yelling, some talking rather calmly. Who were these people? I listened closer to try to identify them. I could make out a few; my mother, my father, Seth, uncle Emmett, aunt Alice, Sam, Quil, aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme.

Were they here because of Jacob?

Jacob...

I suddenly thought of what had happened.

My eye's shot open to see my mother above me. She looked shocked to have met my gaze so unexpectedly.

"Hey honey..." she said. She sounded so sad. The voices around us stopped. I looked around to see everyone staring at me with concerned eyes; sad eyes.

aunt Rosalie walked over to me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I tried to answer but couldn't. _How am I feeling? _I thought. _Does it matter?_

Now my father had walked over. "Of course it matters Nessie. Why wouldn't it?" Now I was angry.

I tried to answer again, but again, I just couldn't. _Why should it?! After what happened to Jacob how could how __I__ feel__ matter?! _I was sitting up now and looking him strait in the eye with my angry ones.

"How could how I be feeling now matter?" I asked again when I was able to find my voice, though it was rather hoarse. "And YOU!!" I yelled now looking toward Seth and the other wolves with tears in my eyes. "Where were you?! Why weren't you with Jacob!" I had stood up and was wobbling a little, "Why didn't you help him?! I'm sure you could've taken those vampires if all of you were there?! Why weren't you?! Answer me?!" I screamed at them as tears ran down my face.

They were looking at me with sad eyes. Except for Leah that is, she looked at me with angry ones. She was also the one to step forward.

"Are you saying it's **_our_** fault?" _no..._ "Y**ou're not the only one who is hurt by this you BRAT!!**" _I know that... _"We're all hurt be this! We would've been there had we known!! He didn't tell us! We don't even know why he was out there or why he didn't call us" she was crying now, they all were. "We would've helped him! We wanted to! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT IT'S OUR FAULT!!" _I'm sorry. _I thought. I wanted to say it aloud but I couldn't. Leah was yelling at my face, I was scared, I was hurt, I was confused. I wanted this all to be a dream. I just wanted to wake up and spend my day with Jacob like we planned, tell him I love him. Why couldn't this just be a dream?!

Leah was still yelling at me but at this point I couldn't hear her anymore. _I'm sorry._ I thought. _Please stop yelling._ I thought. _I'm sorry! Just stop! _I was screaming in my head.

My father intervened then, effectively pulling me back to reality. He had obviously heard my inner cries.

"Stop yelling at her Leah!" he all but screamed at her. "She's been through enough! You forget, SHE was the one who found him, SHE saw the fire where those monster's burned him, SHE'S the one who took revenge for him, SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!!!"

I was trembling all over, and I was vaguely aware of myself crying. My mother began to shake me a little, trying to get my attention. I turned to her.

"He's really gone isn't he?" I asked. My voice was also trembling. She began to cry as well. Then she hugged my and sobbed the word "yes" into my hair.

The whole family came and formed a group hug. Who was crying and who was not I wasn't sure. We just stood there and cried together.

After about an hour of crying we stopped, I was tired. I wanted to go home. I was suddenly like a zombie; I just walked to my dad's car and got in the back. Rosalie would drive my car home. My father was saying goodbye to the pack, I sat there and looked out my window. Funny, it was raining now.

When we got back to the cottage I went srait to my bedroom without a word. I sat on my windowseat and looked out the window at the rain...

Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

**chapter 5! next chapter will be pretty much the same chapter but from bella's POV, so, yeah.**

**REVIEW!**

**peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**so here's chapter 6, it's basically chapter 5 but from bella's POV, so i hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer-i own nothing**

* * *

_When we got back to the cottage I went srait to my bedroom without a word. I sat on my windowseat and looked out the window at the rain..._

_Eventually I fell asleep._

* * *

Forever

chapter 6

Bella's POV

About an hour after we returned from our hunting trip, the phone rang. When I answered it, it was Seth.

"Bella?" he said. He sounded sad, like something was wrong.

"Wes seth? What's up?"

"Wou'd better come down here..."

"Why? What's wrong?!" I was worried. It wasn't often we needed to go down to La Push.

"It's nessie." he said plain and simple. He didn't say what was wrong, but in a flash I was in the living room with the others.

"We need to go down to la push! now!" I yelled at them. They seemed shocked and confused.

"Why love?" Edward asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" I stuttered, "But Seth called and said we need to go down there! Something about Renesmee!"

That got 'em up. in a matter of seconds we were all in out respective cars and driving towards La Push. I was so worried. Was she hurt? Was she sick again? I couldn't stand the suspense.

When we got to seths house we ran inside without knocking.

"Seth?!" I called.

"In here guys." he called back. We found him in his living room with the rest of the pack. Renesmee was on his couch asleep under a blanket. I rushed to her side with the other's on my heels. With the exception of Carlisle and Jasper. How they managed to stay so calm all the time I'd never know.

I kneeled by Renesmee with the others hovering behind me. I looked her over as I pushed some hair out of her face. She didn't look hurt, but she did have dried tear marks on her cheeks. I turned, about to ask Seth what happened, when Edward said something.

"Where's jacob?" he asked.

Jacob? I scanned the room for him. Sure enough, he was gone. _Did he and Renesmee get into fight? _I wondered. No, Jacob would never do anything to upset her. But then what happened? I was waiting for the answer to Edward's question as I thought this. But everyone's faces looked pained. No one seemed like they wanted to answer.

"Seth," I started, "what, happened." I needed to know, and I needed to know now.

He looked up at me, at all of us, and said "Jacob's dead."

I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. Hard. What did he mean he was dead?! How was that possible? Jacob, gone? It couldn't be. This had to be a dream, a sick joke! Anything but reality.

I was too dumbfounded to say anythind. Alot of us were. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Would you care to explain seth?" he asked in his usual polite tone. But even I could detect a slight shaking in his voice.

"Well," Seth began. "I'm not entirely sure what happened, but, I was taking a run through the forest when I heard Jake's thoughts. From what I could tell Jacob was in a fight, so I started to run to where he was. It was a small clearing in the forest. I was wondering what he was doing there, why he was fighting, why he didn't call us, I was pretty worried too. Then all of a sudden, his thoughts stopped all together. I stopped too. It was freaky so I began listening intently to find them again, but I couldn't, And it scared me. I began running again, toward the clearing, but when I got there, I didn't see jacob. instead I saw Nessie there. It was amazing! She was fighting about 16 vampires, I assume they were nomads, and she was kicking they're ass!! I was amazed at first, until I heard what she was yelling. She kept yelling things like "How could you", "Why", and "What did he do". I had phased back at this point and was looking around the clearing, when I saw it...." he trailed off.

"Saw what Seth?" I asked, wary of the answer.

"The fire. I saw a huge bon fire about 7 feet in the air. And at the bottom....at the bottom, there was Jacob." his voice broke when he said his name. "He was in pieces...being burned...I was horrified, that's why his thought's stopped, they had killed him. I looked back toward Nessie to see she had stopped fighting. She had torn every single one of those vampires to pieces, and now they were scattered all over the clearing. She was looking around, then she looked at herself and screamed. She threw what I saw was a head, and fell down. She began scurrying toward me, it was as if she hadn't even realized what she had just done. I walked and put my hand on her shoulder, but she growled and turned around, crouched and ready to attack. When she saw it was me she calmed down and stood. She didn't say anything, but she turned around, and just started crying. She fell to the ground and sobbed. I hugged her trying to calm her but it didn't work. So I just scooped her up and took her back to my house. She fell asleep half way here. So I put her on the couch and gave her a blanket. Shen I called Sam to gather the others, I told them what happened and that was it." he finished.

everyone looked sad, pained. it was so much to take in.

"Why?--" I began. Everyone looked at me. "--Why did he take them alone? Why didn't he call you!"

"We don't know." sam answered. I began to cry. Many of us cried. Edward tried to soothe me with no avail. After a while we began talking about things like what'll we tell Billy? How will renesmee handle all this? Things like that. I just wanted my baby to wake up.

She began to stir so I leaned over her. Suddenly her eye's popped open and stared at me.

"Hey honey..." was all I could say. Rosalie saw and walked over to us.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her. She didn't answer. She looked confused, and upset. I didn't blame her.

Edward walked over now and said "Of course it matters Nessie. Why wouldn't it?" what did he mean by that?

She finally sat up and said "How could how I be feeling now matter?" _Of course it matters! _I thought.

"And YOU!" she yelled to the pack. "Where were you?! Why weren't you with Jacob!" she had stood up and was wobbling a little, "Why didn't you help him?! I'm sure you could've taken those vampires if all of you were there?! Why weren't you?! Answer me!!" she yelled at them. My poor baby. She had been through so much today, Leah then came up to her with a furious look in her eye._ Uh oh..._

"Are you saying it's **_our_** fault?" she said venomously "**you're not the only one who is hurt by ****this you ****BRAT!!**" _How dare she call her a brat!_"We're all hurt be this! We would've been there had we known!! He didn't tell us! We don't know why he was out there or why he didn't call us" she was crying now. They all were. "We would've helped him! We wanted to! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT IT'S OUR FAULT!!"

She kept yelling at her. I couldn't stand it. The look on rensmee's face was so scared and hurt and confused. I wanted to hold her. To kill leah for yelling at her like that. But my feet wouldn't let me. Thankfully Edward did it for me. He ran over and stepped in front of Renesmee.

"Stop yelling at her Leah!" he all but screamed at her. "She's been through enough! You forget, SHE was the one who found him, SHE saw the fire where those monster's burned him, SHE'S the one who took revenge for him, SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!!!" my legs finally allowed me to move. I walked over to her, she was crying and seemed in a daze. I began to shake her a little to get her attention, she finally looked at me with broken eyes and asked,

"He's really gone isn't he?" I began to cry my tearless sobs again. "Yes" I finally choked out as I hugged her.

We all ended up crying in a group hug. When we were done Nessie went to the car, and Edward and I said goodbye to the pack. We got home and Renesmee locked herself in her room without a word. I was so worried, so very worried. I had never seen her this way. I wanted to go up and talk to her, but I convinced myself she just needed time. She just needed time...

* * *

**there you have it, chapter 6...chapter 7 is back in nessie's POV, so um...yeah!**

**peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7! okay. there will be a part in here that is very rushed, but don't worry, i did that on purpose. there's going to be alot of flash backs to that later in the story. so no worries!**

**disclaimer-i own nothing! although i would like nothing more than to kidnap edward and keep him for myself...**

_

* * *

_

We all ended up crying in a group hug. When we were done Nessie went to the car, and Edward and I said goodbye to the pack. We got home and Renesmee locked herself in her room without a word. I was so worried, so very worried. I had never seen her this way. I wanted to go up and talk to her, but I convinced myself she just needed time. She just needed time...

* * *

Forever

chapter 7

Renesmee POV

i spent days in my room after that evening. not eating, barely sleeping. i knew my family was worried about me. But i just couldn't motivate myself enough to leave. i just sat there and stared out my window.

One day, about a week after _it_ happened i saw my parents in the backyard. Wether or not they knew i could see them i didn't know, but i heard my mother crying. They were talking about things like "what do we do", "i'm so worried", "i miss her". i saw grandpa and grandma with them. Grandpa was worried about my health, grandma missed my smile.

i began to wonder just how much my absence was effecting my family, could it really be that big of a deal? i snuck out of my room, and headed to the main house to check up on my aunts and uncles. i heard uncle Emmett and Jasper watching football. They didn't even look like they were paying attention. Aunt Alice and Rosalie walked in then. Rose was carrying a shopping bag. Only one. Then alice walked in with two. _Two_?! Aunt Alice went shopping and only bought 2 bags of clothes?! This was big.

i walked back to my house at human speed thinking about what to do. Me being this way was upseting my family. Alot. i didn't want to be a bother to them again, like when i was born. Not only did i almost kill my mother, but i drove my aunt Alice and uncle Jasper out of the country for months, caused my family to worry about going to war with the Volturi and dying, but brought a buch of other innocent vampires into the situation and make them fear for their lives too! i hated being the cause of so much trouble. Now i was just doing it again.

i decided i'd have to change. i need to make it better for them. i needed to get my act together. Literally.

i snuck back to my room, and then left again making no sneaking attempt at all. i wanted them to know i was leaving.

"Mom?" i called. My voice sounded funny. i hadn't used it in so long. My mother was in the living room in about a second, with my father on her heels. They looked shocked, hopeful, and still worried.

i put on the best smile i could muster right now, i wasn't sure how well i did, i should've practiced first, and i asked "Can i have some eggs?"

She smiled hopefully and grabbed my hand. "Sure sweetie." she answered.

She led me to the kitchen. i looked back and saw my grandpa on the phone, most likely calling the others, my grandma seemed to be crying almost. she looked so relieved. But my dad, my dad was staring at me with a strange expression in his eyes. i wondered if he knew why i was doing this, most likely, but as long as he didn't say anything it was fine.

We ended up moving away from forks a few months after that. They told me it was because they'd been there too long, but i knew the real reason. They just didn't want to risk me being reminded of Jacob and getting depressed again. i couldn't blame them. The night after i started acting "normal" again i tried to get rid of everything that reminded me of Jake. Starting with that scrapbook that's currently under the floor boards of my room. i didn't, wouldn't take it with me when we left.

i spent most of my time studying during our travels. i also took ballet, practiced playing piano, i even took french and italian in my free time. i spent a breif amount of time modeling, but that was just to win a bet with Emmett.

We spent roughly 20 years traveling around the country. We stopped occasionally by forks to visit grandpa Charlie, but he died in a car accident about 15 years ago. Mother and i were pretty upset, but we got over it eventually.

But now, after 20 long years away from forks, we decided it would be safe to go home. We had our bags packed and were on our way for forks in a day.

When we got home we were extatic. Nothing had changed. Except of course for the population. Half of the people everyone knew had moved on, in multiple ways, and now there was practically a whole new forks. Except for a certain Mike Newton, who still lived there. His child was currently in forks high school. We'd have to be careful to avoid them. Other than that the place was pretty much the same. We found a few beer cans near our house, but nothing more. It felt good to be back.

i went to the cottage first, eager to see my home agin. i had alot of fun on our travels, but i missed the room i grew up in.

i walked through the front door. Everything looked the same. There was dust everywhere, but still.

My next stop was my bedroom. Now _this _i was excited for. i walked through the door and my eyes lit up. Like everything else, it was the exact same. My bed was still in the far right corner in front of the window, my desk was still on the far left wall, across from the bed my walk in closet, on the back wall to the left, still a glass door leading to the balcony, a little to the right a third and final window with a windowseat in front. i cringed at this, the memeory of having spent days there without moving flooded back. i pushed it aside and walked to the balcony.

i opened the door, and breathed in the scent i had missed for so long...

Once we were all settled back in, we started talking and decided it would be okay for me to go to high school for the first time. My parents and aunts and uncles even agreed i could go alone. It'd be a little awkward if i had to go to high school with my parents. Even if no one else knew it. i was excited, but also dreading it. Not enough not to go though.

The first thing i did that night was go back to the meadow. i hadn't been there in such a long time. it felt good to be back. To see the stars through that little opening in the trees, feel grass beneath my feet, and smell the wild flowers surrounding it. i sat down in my usual spot against the rock. i had a De Ja Vou feeling as i sat there. i remembered all the times i woud read books, go bird watching, watch the stars at night....

i sighed and put my head back against the rock. In about a week i would start high school. Joy.

* * *

**next chapter she starts high school! dun dun duuun!**

**peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hiiiiiiigh schoooooool!**

**this chapter was alot of fun to write, so i hope you enjoy it k?**

_

* * *

_

I sighed and put my head back against the rock. In about a week I would start high school. Joy.

* * *

Forever

chapter 8

Renesmee POV

I woke up on Monday morning. My new alarm clock was beeping loudly right in my ear, so I eagerly threw it against the wall. _whoops..._ I thought as I listened to it smash to pieces.

Next thing I knew I was on my feet and being moved towards my closet. I looked back to see the all to familiar black spiky hair that belonged to my _beloved_ aunt.

"Alice!" I whined.

"Yes Nessie?" she said cheerfully. We were now in my closet and I looked around to see about 12 outfits selected for my first day of school. Great.

"What's this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You have to have to have to wear one of these outfits to school today or I'll never speak to you again. Got it?"

"Okay fine." and with that she walked out, well more like danced out, and shut the door behind her.

_Okay what now..._ I thought. I couldn't wear one of these, too Alice-y...but I certainly did enjoy talking to Alice...most of the time anyway. I decided that she couldn't be as serious as she sounded, but just to be safe I'll use one of her outfits and just tweak it a little.

When I walked out of the closet I was pleased with what I saw. I was wearing a dark red t-shirt that hugged my frame, skinny navy blue jeans, and black converse. I had a lot of converse.

I grabbed a hoodie and the back pack my mom bought for me, and headed downstairs.

As I expected, my grandmother had come all the way over to prepare a feast for me. it really did look good, I just knew I couldn't eat it all. I hated when she wasted so much money on food like this. Whatever. I sat down and grabbed myself some toast and a bowl of cereal. I think that was all my stomach could handle this morning. unlike my family, I had the annoying ability to spew whatever is in my stomach if things go badly. And this morning it felt less than great.

I heard a chuckle to my right so I looked to see my dad laughing at my thoughts, it looked funny though, like laughing through a grimace. I also saw my mother walking to me. She had this look on her face that made her look like she was dreading this more than I was. That was odd.

"What's with the face mom?" I asked through a mouth full of toast and jelly.

"Let's just say I'm less than excited about your first day at school. I'm better than your father though." she answered.

"Well I expected the dad thing. But you mom? Why would you worry?" this really did have me curious. She always seemed so level headed.

"Oh it's nothing..." she said through a grimace. Sometimes I wish I could read minds like dad. Not that it would work on her anyway...

When I was done eating, I gave everyone hugs, they wished me good luck, then I was in my car and on my way to forks high.

I arrived in about 10 minutes. I didn't want to attract to much attention to myself, so I kept the speedometer under 70. Ha ha.

I parked the car and headed for my first class. I picked up the schedule the day of registration to avoid Mrs. cope. We were all worried she'd recognize my hair. What can I say? it's not easy to forget a guy like dad.

I walked into my first period class. English. I wasn't afraid of it, I liked reading and writing and such. Even though I'm sure I already knew all of the curriculum.

I examined the room as I walked in. the first thing I noticed was every single pair of eyes fall on me. Annoying...I also noticed the only open seat was by a small girl, who happened to be the only person not looking at me. She looked about the size of Alice, maybe slightly bigger. She had shiny black hair pulled back into a single braid falling just past her shoulders, with bangs that hung at her eyebrows, and she wore small slightly rounded glasses that rested on her nose. Behind them I saw her eyes, they were big, dark green, and glued to the book in front of her. She wore a simple gray sweater over a button up white shirt. But mainly, I saw she was very pretty.

I wondered why she sat alone...she looked like the shy type. That's probably it.

I reached the teacher, Ms. Wilson, and had her sign my slip. Sure enough, she sent me to sit with the glasses girl. I walked over happily. When I reached the desk she didn't look up. Glued to that book. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Hi." I turned to her and said. "My name is renesmee. What's yours?"

She turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Me?" she asked. _Duh._

"Yes you. What's your name?" I replied sweetly.

"My..." she paused. and looked at me directly in the eyes. Probably searching for the sincerity that really was there. "My name's Mary." she continued.

"It's nice to meet you Mary. Do you mind that I sit here?"

"Oh no ofcourse not!" she replied quikly, and a little too loud. She blushed when she saw a few people looking at us and shrunk into her seat. I laughed.

"I'm glad!" I told her. I really was. she seemed really nice. I figure she just needed some gentle nudges out of the shy little phase she was in. I saw her eyes light up as she blushed even deeper. She made me think of the stories people tell me about my mom.

She "unshrunk" back out of her seat and smiled to herself. She looked even prettier when she smiled. The teacher then began a lecture, so she began paying attention. I didn't need to, I already knew all about it from my mother, so my period was spent doodling on my notebook.

When the bell rang, Mary packed her things quickly. I took my time. As she began to walk out I called to her and waved.

"Bye Mary! I hope I have more classes with you." she smiled and blushed as she walked out of the classroom. I heard her whisper to herself, too inaudible for any human to hear, "Me too." Now I was excited to see if I had more classes with her.

I went into the hallway and looked at my schedule.

1st period English-Ms. Wilson

2nd period Art-Mr. Hopkins

3rd period Math-Mr. Snyder

4th period-Free

Lunch

5th period Gym-Mr. Newton

6th period Biology-Mr. Banner

7th period French-Madam Narcy

One of the names caught my eye. _Newton? Oh my god! Really?! Mom's gonna flip!_ Who knew he'd be teaching high school gym. This is gonna be an intresting year. One more name cuaght my eye, Mr. Banner. Ok this is getting hard. Who knew so many people who knew my parents are still around?! I quickly did some math in my head. _Let's see, if I tell everyone my mother gave birth at 22, then I could easily get away with being their 16 year old kid! As long as no one actually sees them...my parents defonitley couldn't pass for 38_

_Art and math were boring, just a bunch of people staring at me...free period was really boring, I just spent it in the library doing nothing until lunch._

I certainly didn't meet anyone as pleasant as Mary that morning. Just a bunch of drooling boys or nosy girls for the most part.

I was walking toward the cafeteria hoping to find mary. I didn't see her in the hall, so I bought a soda from the lunch line and looked around the room. The football team looking at me, "bitchy" girls motioning for me to join, _Yeah right._ a group of normal looking people, and Mary! I found her sitting alone again, _The nerve of these people making a sweet girl like her sit by herself!_ I thought. So I walked over to see her.

She looked up from her salad to my smiling face.

"Hi Mary." I said sweetly. She looked speechless, so I continued. "would you mind if I sat with you?"

"A....no! No not at...all." she mumbled. I giggled and sat down.

"So why were you sitting alone Mary?" I asked, "or were you waiting for some friends?"

"No, I was kinda the new kid here before you." she replied quietly.

"Oh? How long ago?" I asked.

"About a month." she answered. Again quietly.

"Well, that doesn't tell me why you were sitting alone. Haven't you made any friends yet?" I wondered.

"The kids over there asked if I would sit with them," she motioned to the "normal" kids, "but, I was just to shy..." she trailed off.

I though for a moment. then I got an idea. I put on the smirk I proudly inherited from my dad and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, totally baffled by my expression.

I took her hand in mine and grabbed her salad. I then began moving us toward the kids we were looking at. The "normal" ones.

As I approached the table I saw 5 people, two empty seats. _Perfect. __T_here were 3 boys and 2 girls. Both the girls were in my math class I think, there was a short black girl with dark brown hairand blue eyes, she was very pretty. Another girl with natural platinum blond hair, green eyes, and a very tall figure. She looked like a basketball player.

Among the boys were a tall boy with black hair, light brown eyes, and a slightly crooked nose; probably broken once. Another boy with bleached hair, and blues eyes staring at the shorter of the girls. The final boy had punk written all over him, yet a smile that clearly said nice, strait A, respectable boy. He had 3 piercings on each ear, one on his left eyebrow, and spiky hair dyed 4 different colors in different places. Blue, red, black, and purple.

As we reached the table they looked up at us.

"Hi," I started. "Im, I'm new here, and my friend and I were sitting alone, so I was wondering if we could sit here?"

"Oh sure!" said the punkish boy as he stared at mary, a twinkle in his eye. I made a mental note of that. He motioned for us to sit down, so I released Mary's hand and put down her salad. We sat down and I introduced myself and Mary. I found out that the tall girl was Addie, and the dark skinned girl was Lizzie. The bleached boy's name was Mark, the punk boy was Chris, and the crooked nose boy was Mike Newton Jr. _Oh great, I just made friends with someone I'm supposed to be avoiding, oh well, as long as he doesn't see my family..._I thought. We all made small talk through the rest of lunch, and I was completely aware of Mike's eyes on me the whole time, _Like father like son I suppose._ On the plus side, I found out I had free period in the morning, and gym, and french in the afternoon with Mary. That was good. I also found out I had at least one of these people in every one of my other classes. That was also good.

When lunch was over Mary and I went to gym with Addie, Mark, Chris and Lizzie. No Newton, good.

When we got to the locker rooms I approached the coach, Mr. Newton.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What?" he said back.

"Um, I'm the new student, Renesmee Cullen?"

"Oh, yeah. Just--wait, Cullen?" _Crap._

"Yep."

"As in _Edward C_ullen?" I cringed inwardly at the way he hissed my father's name.

"Uh, yes? He's my dad..."

"Ofcourse he is, just look at your hair...and face. And according to your eyes I suppose your mother is Bella Swan huh?" he sounded angry.

"Um, yes?" _Do my eyes _really_ look _that_ much like my mother's_?

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Just go pick an empty locker..."

I did as told and walked away chuckling. I ended up chosing the locker next to Mary.

Gym was easy, due to my half vampireness. Luckily I wasn't _as_ clumsy as my mother; I was still pretty clumsy for a vampire though. We were just jogging today though, no big deal. I kept my pace as fast as Mary's, who was the last one in the group, exept the overweight kids who weren't even trying. They were way back there. I was sure I could be in the front of the line, infact I could probably run an entire period's amount of work withing a minute and a half, but ofcourse I wasn't allowed to. Besides, I wanted to stay with Mary. She was slow, but had good endurance.

At the end of the period I acted all out of breath as I went to the locker room. I was fine really.

Then I said goodbye to mary and went to biology. Unfortunately Mike was in that class, but luckily he already had a partner and sat across the isle from where I sat. I sat at the only empty desk, therefore I was the only one without a partner, but that wasn't a problem! ofcourse it was a problem that Mike was _still _staring at me..._ugh._

_After that I met up with Mary to go to french. I decided to take that instead of spanish, considering I already spoke french fluently, that class would be a breeze, and now I could help Mary out if she needed it._

Once class was over I was walking to my car with Mary. I asked if she needed a ride, but pointed to a rusty old saturn and said she was set. I laughed and she joined in.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then okay?" I called as she walked to her car and I walked to mine. She looked back at me blushing slightly.

"I would love that!" she called. I smiled and waved.

When I got home I was bombarded with questions. "How was it?" Ddid you enjoy youself?" "Meet anyone new?" "See anyone old?""Were you scared?" "Are you hungry?" I stopped them there. It was getting annoying. I explained everything that happened. About my new friends, Mary, Mike Newton Junior and Senoir. Both my parents laughed at that, then got a little worried. I explained that I did the math and as long as no one saw them it'd be okay.

After that we went hunting and I went to bed. The rest of the week went by pretty much just like that. Except the questions died down more and more as the week went on. By friday I was done with this whole high school thing. To think I had to go through this for 2 more years,**(a/n she's a sophomore) **and then who knows how many more times after that! The only reason I kept going was for Mary. I really liked spending time with her. But other than that my life was boring now. I got home on friday looking forwad to a weekend of excitement.

Not.

But at least vampire filled.

* * *

**next chapter mary and nessie have a little bonding time, but not in the way you would think.**

**more developments will happen with mike newton junior, that'll be intresting, and uh, yeah. that's it.**

**peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Writers Block is a bitch. anyway, next chapter might take me even longer because it's reeeeeally long, and reeeeeeally important. S I'm still working on that one, but I'll get it up as soon as I can! Stay with me!**

**dislaimer-Still not Stephanie Meyer, so these people still aren't mine. Except the ones you've never heard of, they probably belong to me...**

* * *

I got home on friday looking forwad to a weekend of excitement.

_Not._

_But at least vampire filled._

chapter 9

* * *

Forever

Renesmee POV

I got to school on monday eager to find Mary. I wanted to ask her to go shopping with me today. I didn't need anything, but I thought it would be a fun bonding activity for the 2 of us.

I saw her car in the parking lot a few spots down, so I got out to go find her. What I did find did _not_ please me.

I walked toward the front doors, only to hear a conversation that made my blood boil.

Around the corner I heard the 3 "popular" girls, Stacy, Annie, and Monique, talking to Mary, and it was not a pleasant conversation. They had Mary backed up to the wall and were telling her to leave me alone or something. I was to angry to pay close attention. All I cared about as I rounded the corner was Mary.

"HEY!" I yelled as they cam into view. everyone jumped at the volume of my voice, even Mary. They turned towards me and I saw tears in Mary's eyes.

I was seeing red now.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I asked. Venom clear in my voice.

The leader of the "populars", Monique, walked up to me now, she looked kinda scared, probably from the glare (which I got from my dad heh heh!) I was giving, but hid it well.

"Hey there Nessie!" she obviously had heard I liked to be called that.

"That's Renesmee to you!" I spit back.

"Uh...right...anyway, I was just telling Mary over there that she should stop hanging around you too much ya know?"

_What?!_ "**No I do not know! why would you tell her that!?**"

"Well you kno~~w..." _What was she getting at?_

"**No! No I don't know! What are you talking about?!**"

"Well truthfully, she's holding you back. You could be just as popular as us if you wanted Renesmee you've got the looks! Come on, we'll teach you the right path to take!" she had her arm around my shoulders all buddy buddy like, which was not a good idea considering what she just said to me.

I looked back to Mary, she still looked scared, but now she looked sad and I _wouldn't_ stand for that.

I shoved Monique off of me, a little to hard considering she was on the ground now, and walked to Mary. I stood in front of her protectivly and put on one of my best vampire glares. Annie and Stacy walked away trembling to help Monique up, when she saw my face she too began to tremble.

"Now you listen here," I said. My voice was calm, but still deadly. "If I ever, _ever _see you talking to Mary like that again, I am going to personally rip you're throat out and **feed it to the dogs do you understand ME!!!??**"

They're eyes were as wide as plates, and they shook uncontrolably, I was sure this would be bad for the family, but nobody messes with my friends.

"Mary is my best friend, and you have no right to say wether or not she spends time with me, GOT IT?!"

They nodded through they're shaking and I knew they understood.

"Now get out of my sight."

They began to run away tripping over each other in the process.

"Y-you won't get aw-w-ay with this _Renesm-m-ee!_" Were they trying to threatan me?

"You'll p-pay!"

"Yeah yeah sure." I said as I bent down to pick up mary's stuff. When I was done collecting it I had fully recollected _myself_, so I turned to face Mary.

"Are you okay mary?" I asked kindly. But when I looked at her her eyes were almost as wide as theirs. I felt really bad. I hadn't meant to scare her too! I got up and was about to apologize when she interupted me.

"Th-that, was so-so-so COOL!!" the expression I _thought_ was fear suddenly turned into admiration and respect.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that before, and you were so awesome! I can't believe someone as nice and pretty as you could be so terrifieing!! How do you do it!!" there was nothing but happiness and curiosty in her voice, but what she was saying had me so surprised it took me a moment to answer.

"I...well I...I get it from dad, he's really good at being scary like that...I guess..."

"Wow Nessie you're amazing! Really?!"

I laughed once and then smiled at her. "Thanks Mary."

I handed her her things and started walking to class. "Come on we're late." I called over my shoulder, but instead of following, she stood there looking at the ground.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Did you..."

"Did I what?"

"Did you mean it when you said I was your best friend?"

I smiled and walked up to her. I had to bend down ever so slightly to meet eye level, partially because she was a little hunched over right now anticipateing the answer.

She met my eyes, and I said "Is that okay?

Her eyes lit up considerably and she smiled wide.

"Ofcourse it is!" she all but yelled.

I smiled and took her hand. "Well let's go then! We have class to get to!"

We walked there hand in hand. Because we were about 10 minutes late, I had to make up this sob story about how I almost ran over a cat and Mary had to help me chack on it. It was long, stupid, and had an over dramatic performance by yours truly, but it got us out of detention. The rest of the day went by normally, Mike Junoir staring at me, glares from "The Populars", doodaling on notebooks when we talked about something I already knew, blah blah blah.

I ended up not going shopping with mary today, she was tired so I let her go home. When _I_ got home, I was no longer bombarded with questions about school. Just welcome homes. My dad did say somthing intresting though. After I said hi to every one and put my stuff away, he kissed me on top of the head and said "I'm proud of you Nessie." Into my hair.

_Thanks dad._ I though in response. Life was boring after that. Nothing new ever really happened. I hated high school. I didn't know how my father and everyone could've done it so many times. I was dying for something exciting to happen, but of course it wasn't likely to come true. That's forks for ya!...Why'd we move back here again?

Ofcourse at the time, I had no idea that pretty soon, my life would get more exciteing than it had _ever_ been before.

* * *

**So pretty pointless chapter I suppose, but I really wanted to have _something_ in here about Mary being bullied and Nessie sticking up for her so...pretty stupid and unrealistic reason to bully someone I'll admit that too, but whatever right?**

**Anyway, next chapter is MONDO important, so don't miss it.**

**Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is my longest by far, and it is probably the most important so far as well. so read on, drink in every detail, and i'll post chapter 11 as soon as possible.**

**disclaimer-still not stephanie meyer....**

_

* * *

_

Ofcourse at the time, I had no idea that pretty soon, my life would get more exciteing than it had ever been before.

* * *

Forever

chapter 10

Renesmee POV

It was about a month after the "fight" with "The Populars", and I woke up Monday at 6:30. Same as always. I got dressed and ate my breakfast. Same as always. I said goodbye and went to school. Same. As. Always.

What can I say? In the one month I've been in high school, my life got repetitive and boring. I already wanted high school to be over. Unfortunately I had the rest of this year, a~nd both junior and senior left. This sucks.

I pulled into the school parking lot, as usual. I headed for my spot, as usual, and saw a shiny silver Ferrari where my Lamborghini should be. _Well that's unusual_...I parked a few spots down and went back to the car. _Nobody in forks can afford a car like this...so where did it come from?_

I walked to English while I thought of this and sat next to Mary.

"Hello!" she said.

"Hey Mary." I said. I still had my mind on who owned that car. I was sure she could tell. I've found Mary to be very observant. When it comes to me that is.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was a car in my spot this morning, but it looked far to expensive for anyone here to own, new at least, so I was wondering who's it was."

"You mean you haven't heard?!" she almost yelled at me,

"Heard what?" I asked.

"There's another new kid here today! That was his car! I could've sworn I told you..."she trailed off.

_Another one!? _"Wait wait wait, there's another new kid at this school?! Who?!" I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked.

"His name is Alexander Strife! He should be here by now..." she trailed off again. She does that a lot.

"Wait! You mean this is his first class!?"

Just then, as if on cue, _he_ walked in.

When I saw him, 2 things shocked me out of my mind.

The first, was he was _gorgeous!_

_H_e was tall, maybe 5' 11'' or 6', with a strong, but thin build. He had slightly broad shoulders, and pale skin, his hair was the most beautiful golden brown I had ever seen. His facial features were flawless in every way humanly possible, every angle every curve, perfect. And his eyes were golden, like topaz. He was a god.

The second thing, he was TOTALLY a vampire. Which for some reason, kinda pissed me off. At least since his eyes were gold it meant he was a vegetarian. But when did he get here? And why hadn't Alice seen him coming or something? WHAT was he doing at MY school?! I was so frustrated I found myself glaring at him as he walked...towards me? I looked around to see the last empty table in the room was right behind me. Great.

He sat down and gave me a weird look. I then realized I was still glaring at him. I blushed a little and turned around.

_Vampire vampire vampire vampire vampire! _Was all I could think. I was faintly aware of eyes on my back, so I slowly turned around to meet the eyes of the vampire, in all his perfection.

He still had an odd look in his eye. Not the same one he gave me earlier, more a look of frustration. I gave him a 'What?' look, he just shook his head and mumbled something even I couldn't quite catch as he looked out the window.

I turned back to the front, but I found myself looking back behind me periodically through the rest of the period. Sometimes he'd be looking at me, frustrated, other times he'd be looking at the other students, and sometimes he'd be looking out the window moving his lips as if he were mumbling something.

When the period was finally over, he was out of the room before I was done packing up my notebook. _Stupid vampire..._I thought as I headed to my art class...

I decided to ditch math today, I just wasn't in the mood for numbers, so I thought I'd check out the music room. I'd been meaning to go there since I started coming here. I heard they had a piano.

When I was nearing it, I heard a song that was quite familiar to me. The sound of the moonlight sonata by Beethoven. My father was listening to one of his Cd's when I was still about the size of a 3 year old and I instantly fell in love with it. It was my favorite piece of classical music. I was dying to know who was playing it so beautifully so I creeped in with vampire stealth.

I looked to the far right of the room to see to my complete surprise that it was mister new vamp himself playing the song. I almost gasped but stopped myself in time. He looked so elegant playing the piano. His eyes were closed as his pale hands danced across the keys. It sounded beautiful. He suddenly stopped playing in the middle of the best part and looked in my direction. Curious as to what he was looking at I looked around too, only to realize it was me he was looking at. I turned around with a blush on my cheeks.

He was wearing an amused and curious smile.

"Uuuh...hi?" I said.

"Hello." he said back. I realized this was the first time I had ever heard his voice. It sounded better than my father's! Better than softest velvet you could imagine!

I tried to compose myself. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your playing. It's just that's my favorite piece of classical music and you were playing so beautifully so....I....yeah." I finished lamely.

"Thank you. I'm Alexander and please, don't call me Alex, I hate that."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Because it's not my name. If my parents wanted people to call me Alex, they would've put that on my birth certificate right? Plus when I was young I was always called Alexander. Then I moved here and suddenly people started calling me Alex. I just didn't like it, it felt weird. And you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was noticing you have a slight English accent."

"Well I should. I was born there. I lived there for part of my life, but the majority has been spent here, so the accent faded, but it's still there." he explained.

"Would you, would you please play the song again?" I asked rather timidly.

"On one condition." he stated.

"Um, yes?" what would he want?

"Tell me your name." oh, right.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting don't I? My name is Renesmee."

"How pretty. It suits you."

"So I've heard...um, you can call me Nessie though. People have trouble saying my full name so..."

I suddenly realized I was right next to the piano bench, during our conversation I must've moved forward without realizing it...weird.

"So, will you play the song now?" I asked.

"Of course." he motioned for me to sit so I sat down next to him.

He closed his eyes and began playing the song.

I tried paying attention to it, but I found myself staring at his face the whole time. He looked deep in thought, probably focusing on the music, but he looked so mature, so...respectful.

He suddenly opened his eyes to find me staring at him. I blushed but didn't look away. He gracefully faded out the song; we were still eye to eye.

"What?" he asked me. I was about to answer, but he formed a VERY smug, and VERY amused smile on his face before I could. Raising an eyebrow, he put his thumb and forefinger on his chin and asked something I was NOT expecting.

"Have you fallen for me?"

Respect gone.

"In your dreams! What's with the sudden change in character anyway?" seriously! He went from being graceful and respectful to smug and full of himself. Not an easy transition.

"Well it's not my fault you got the wrong first impression." he said.

"Actually it is. It's completely your fault for giving people the wrong impression." _Duh._

"Well I didn't try to act any differently. I guess I didn't even realize I was doing it. But you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Have, you, fallen, for, me?"

"I did answer! I said in, your, dreams."

He seemed to ignore that comment as he continued his rant. "'Cause you know I wouldn't blame you, I hear I'm pretty irresistible with the ladies."

I resisted the urge to scoff. "Oh yeah I'm sure..." I mumbled. I suppose he was right, he was damn attractive, so I'm sure he did get a lot of girls chasing him. God knows my dad did.

"So you haven't fallen for my charms yet?" he continued.

"What charms?" I asked him. "The piano?! Please." I said as I turned away.

"I heard girls found it romantic to find a man who can play the piano."

"My father plays the piano all the time, I hardly find it romantic." I told him. It was true, my dad would always play the lullaby he wrote for my mom. I loved it, but it got kind of old.

I looked back at him to find him inches from my face; I froze. His breath smelled sooo good...minty but subtle..."I bet I could change your mind." he breathed.

I managed to shake myself out of it. "Yeah right." I said as I pulled my face away.

I was now standing and walking towards the door. He had totally ruined any good mood I was in.

"Where are you going?" he called after me. Isn't it obvious?

"Away from you, _Alex._" that was just to make him angry.

And it worked. He got this really annoyed look on his face as he corrected me. "_Alexander._" he sneered.

"Oh? I thought I said that," I said in a mock innocent tone. "_Alex._" I said again with a smile. And with that, I walked out.

I spent the rest of math in the library waiting for Mary to come for free period. When she walked in she looked like she immediately noticed my annoyance.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She was clearly concerned, aaah Mary._I_f anyone could cheer me up she could.

"Oh nothing. I was just...bored during math. Nothing but stuff I already knew." I lied. Mary doesn't approve of me skipping class. She says she's concerned for my future, she doesn't understand I _know_ it all. Not that that's her fault.

She looked like she bought the lie, I didn't like lying to her, but I figured I couldn't avoid it. After all, I was hiding probably the most important thing about myself from her, a few little white lies couldn't hurt.

We both began reading. Her because she enjoyed it, me because I was trying to keep a certain somebody out of my head. _Who does he think he is anyway? Asking if I fell for him...I had just met him for crying out loud. How could he be so full of himself, sure he's attractive, sure he can play the piano, that doesn't mean--_

I stopped my train of thoughts there. It seemed the more I tried not to think of him, the more I found myself doing it. Yet if I didn't try to stop it, I would anyway. It wasn't fair...

I heard the door open then so I looked up from my book, only to see the one person I was dreading to see the most. Alexander himself. My face scrunched up into a grimace, a very angry grimace.

Mary began shaking her hand at my face, obviously not noticing the anger there, and saying "Look! Look! It's Alexander!"

"I noticed..." I said, again, anger clear in my voice. Mary looked at me confused.

At this Alex turned his head towards me. Stupid vampire hearing. He smirked and walked towards us. I just glared and shoved my face back into my book. However Mary had other ideas, she started shaking my arm saying "Look! LOOK!! He's walking towards us!!"

"Yeah I can tell Mary." I told her. Trying my best to show my annoyance, but I think she missed it.

"Hello ladies." oh sure, now he's all polite again.

"Hello!" said Mary.

I ignored them both.

Alex cleared his throat. "Hello Ren."

"Yeah h--" I cut myself of. What did he call me? "What did you say?"

"I said, hello Ren." who the hell is Ren?

"That's not my name!" _Who does he think he is!?_

"Oh I know," he said, he then got a very mischievous smile on his face, "but _Alex_ isn't my name either." _Oooooh I see now._

"Oh...well then." I said in an angry, but also an I get it tone.

"Exactly." he said, matching it.

Mary was looking back and forth between us, clearly confused about the hostility between us. I was sure lightening was flying between us. Very angry very dangerous lightening. I finally pulled my eyes away from his and turned back to my book. He sat down angrily next to a still very confused Mary.

"So," he began. "what's your name?" he asked her. Using my peripheral vision I kept a close eye on the 2. I didn't want him pulling anything on my friend.

"It's Mary. Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Alexander. Nice to meet you too Mary."

"So, you prefer Alexander?"

"Yes, how's you know?"

"I picked it up in your's and Nessie's um...conversation."

He laughed lightly, I scooted away from the two slightly.

"That's very observant of you. So what's the deal with your friend over there? She always so rude to people?" I turned my head a 4th of the way back to him to glare momentarily, then went back to my book which I was no longer reading.

"No..." said Mary, very uncomfortable in our hostile environment I'm sure. "She's usually nice but...something about you must...uh...rub her the wrong way." Yeah, a lot of stuff, he's a vampire, he's a jerk, he's a vampire, he's full of himself, he's an arrogant jerk, he's a vampire, he's rude, oh! And did I mention he's a vampire?

"I see...I wonder what it is..." _Yeah like you don't know..._Well I guess he doesn't actually...at least not the vampire part. He probably thinks I'm human so of course he doesn't realize I can tell he's a vampire.

He and Mary spent the rest period talking, (mainly about me...) before the bell finally rang. I practically jumped out of my seat to get to the door, eager to get away from "you know who".

"Hurry Mary!" I called over my shoulder as I walked toward the door.

"Coming!" I heard her mumble. I paused at the door to give her a chance to catch up.

"Bye bye _Ren_!" I heard _him_ call to me. I looked over my shoulder to see him waving like an idiot.

"Bye _Alex_!" I yelled back. Mary came up then, so we proceeded to the lunch room. I was still fuming.

"What was that all about Nessie?" she asked me sweetly.

"I don't like the guy that's all." it was true.

"But he was so nice! And he seemed really interested in you!" _O__h really?! I wonder why..._I thought. Actually I really did wonder why...

"Did he? Guess I didn't notice." Lie. "Why should I care anyway?" I asked her as we made it to the lunch line.

"Well he was really cute!" she told me.

"Well yeah, but his personality isn't really as pleasant as his appearance."

"How would you know?" she asked as we were walking towards our table.

"I talked to him before..." too bad I couldn't tell her when...

"Oh, and he seemed different?" I was sitting down now, in my usual chair.

"Different?! He might as well have been a different person! He was arrogant, self centered, totally full of himself, and he--"

"Woah woah who are you guys talking about?!" Chris interrupted me.

"The new kid, Alexander." Mary explained for me. I just took an angry bite of pizza.

"Really? He seemed like a good guy to me." I almost choked on the pizza I was enjoying.

"When did you meet him?!" I managed to choke out as Mary patted my back.

"During French, Mark, Lizzie and I met him. He seemed really nice, in fact we even invited him to sit with us." this time I really did choke on my pizza. I spent about 3 minutes of coughing and gagging and people hitting my back before I was finally able to speak again, when I did it was about 2 pitches higher than usual. "You WHAT!?"

Just then, as if on cue _again_, Alexander walked in. Chris turned and motioned for him.

Alex smirked as he saw me.

"Hey guys!" he said when he reached the table. "Hey Ren." he said to me.

"_Hello there._" I forced myself to say, unfortunately it came out as a sneer. Oh well.

He sat down in the only empty seat, which unfortunately was right next to me. It seemed as if the world was forcing me to be near this boy. _Why!? I hate his guts! _I wanted nothing more than for this day to be over. I couldn't even finish my pizza, my appetite was effectively ruined by Alex's presence. He seemed to notice too; As I pushed my plate away he had an amused smirk on his face. Was he happy that he was ruining my life?! What a jerk!

I began watching the conversation he was having with my friends, they all seemed to really like him.

_Great. This means he'll be returning won't he?_

I also noticed however he was slightly hostile to Mike...it was odd but I ignored it. Probably wasn't important anyway.

I stopped paying attention to the conversation and let my mind wander.

_I wonder if he has any abilities?_ I suddenly thought. If he did that could make my life a whole lot worse. Depending on what it was of course. I wished I could ask him, but that would reveal that I knew he was a vampire, which would make him wonder how I knew, which would mean my secret would get out. Plus we weren't exactly on the best of terms right now...

The bell rang and pulled me out of my thoughts. Well that was a quick lunch. I got up and threw my tray away, then headed for the door.

"I'll see you in the locker room Mary." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the hallway.

When I got to the locker rooms I changed into the gym uniform. I hated them with a passion. They felt too revealing...the t-shirt was fine, but our shorts just barley went mid thigh. Way to short to ever be comfortable to me.

I walked out to the gym and readied myself for today's assignment. We're playing baseball today. Of course nothing could've readied me for what I found when I left the locker room. Sitting on the bench, in my spot, was Alexander.

I lost control. I ran over to him and kicked him off the bench.

"Why are you following me!?" I screamed. He looked dumbfounded as he turned around. "You turn up everywhere I am! English, the music room, the library, lunch, and now gym too!! Stop it alright!!" he stood up.

"I'm not following you!" he yelled. "It's not my fault they made my schedule this way! In the music room, I was there first, the library was just a coincidence, and I can't help it that you're friends happened to invite me to lunch!"

"I don't care! I swear to god, if I see you one more time today I am GOING, to STRANGLE you!!" I screamed at his face. And with that I marched back to the locker rooms, changed back into my clothes and practically ran to the music room. All the while ignoring Mary trying to calm me down.

When I got to the music room. I slammed the door and sat down at the piano. I didn't play, if I did right now I'd be slamming the keys so hard I'd crush the whole thing. I just sat and breathed deeply. I actually ended up sitting there the whole period. I think I inherited my father's temper, because that's how long it took me to calm down. The bell rang and I gathered up my stuff and went to biology.

I hoped some simple tedious book work would get my mind off of Alex. No luck. I officially decided the universe hates me, because I walked into the biology lab, to see Alexander sitting in the seat right next to mine.

I stopped at the door, eyes wide as plates, dropped my stuff, and calmly walked over. He looked slightly nervous as I stopped next to him, then without warning, we were on the ground and my hands were on his neck squeezing as hard as I possibly could. I knew it wouldn't matter, he didn't need to breathe, but I didn't care. I needed _some_ kind of way to get all this anger out. His eyes were wide, not with fear he'd choke to death, but with shock that I was actually _able _to stop his breathing.

I was completely aware of people shouting at me, and hands trying to get me off of him. No one could of course. He finally realized how he _should_ be reacting or something, and tried to get me off of him.

He of course was the only one who succeeded.

He had each of my wrists secured strongly in each of his hands and pulled me up. I continued to struggle and began kicking at him with all my might. I could faintly hear him trying to calm me down, but before he could succeed I was able to hit _right_ where it counts. Even though he was a vampire, that hurt.

He released my wrists and almost doubled over. If I hadn't been so angry I would've laughed at the sight, but instead I ran out of the classroom, slightly faster than I should've, and ran to my car. I got in and raced out of the parking lot.

* * *

**there you go! the introduction to the person who will be the second most important charachter in the "series". nessie is first of course, or maybe i should call her ren? kukukuku...**

**next chapter will be kind of rushed at first, but that's because i really do just want to get to the important stuff...i have so many great ideas for this story, but i can't write any of them until i get the basics down and it is sooooo frustraiting!!**

**byt the way, i am sufficiantly disappointed in the amount of readers. this is a good story, maybe not yet but soon it'll be really exciting, and hopefully funny, and there will be action, adventure, drama, romance, it'll be awesome! but no body seems intrested...if you're a reader of this story please suggest it to others or something if you can, it would mean alot to me...**

**anyway, nest chapter might be from Edward's POV, or something...look forward to that....**

**peace out....**


End file.
